leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Inpursuit
regularly and is familiar with basic wiki editing format, syntax and practice. }} . }} Template colors Hey Inpursuit! I noticed you have changed many of the template colors of this wiki. I dunno if you are using strange styles for the wiki, but those templates looked far better/more readable before your changes.. Please check your settings before proceeding with other templates. Thanks --Zelgadis87 08:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I realized something like that happened, because with the New Wikia Look it was basically unreadable with your changes ;p. Still, I'll make your issue present to some admins, and we'll try to check if we can modify the colors based on the style used. --Zelgadis87 11:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ability Details Hello. I am leaving you this message to tell you that you can't create ability details pages. We are currently working on the batch that was just released. Please don't create ability details pages as Sam is the only one that is supposed to. 01:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you please sign your messages? Typing your name isn't considered signing. Also, I know that you can't create random champion's AD pages, if you don't believe me, I can't say that I didn't warn you. Please go sign the message you left me. 01:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Terminology Hey! I just wanted to acknowledge you for your efforts in the LoL terminology page. I noticed you've worked on it all day and I appreciate it your effort in it! :) 06:48, 6/21/2011 Clarification May I ask why you reverted my changes on Zilean? Ilkcs ^_^ 04:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Template:ai The format is for a reason. If you don't have the second parameter, you break the link. Ex. goes to Ability#Time Bomb. Correctly, with the |Zilean part, it goes to Zilean#Time Bomb. Take note. 03:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi. I'd like to nominate you for user rights, but I am just not sure what to nominate you for. You really don't need rollback or chat mod, but you are good with coding. Maybe if you start editing one aspect of the wiki, you can be nominated for content director. 04:12, 9/29/2011 :Don't know. Not being a native English speaker might hurt the nomination. Anyway thank you. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh I see. Well if you ever decide to run, you have my support. 05:00, 9/29/2011 Champion videos http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:HeroGaming#Re:_Tutorials The user HeroGaming has the permission to add his videos the champion pages of the wiki, so it seems, so please refrain from removing them in future cases. 03:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) hey inursuit just though i would let you know that kazmx the founder is having me make videos for the wiki. they are the wikis official videos. if you check my talk page yo can verify. someone else readded the video so didnt. but i just wanted to let you know. hope you have a great day.HeroGaming 06:12, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Project Hi! You might want to take part in my project. I think you would have a chance at receiving some type of reward. 07:36, 11/21/2011 Thanks! You're totally right! Why didn't I think of that sooner?! You just helped me big time. This should help speed things up. Thanks a bunch! :) Re: Wikitable Color Hey Inpursuit! Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I will get to it as soon as possible. Please check out this forum as well and pitch in your ideas :) 03:04,2/28/2012 Hello again. I'm not the best with coding and mediawiki coding. Do you happen to know where I can find it and to which color # you think would be best for it? 04:35,3/5/2012 :Ok I'll see if I can figure it out :P If not, I can ask other admins for help. 07:00,3/5/2012 ::Alright done. Let me know if it worked. =) 00:11,3/6/2012 :::Ok changed it. Let me know if you need anything else. 02:02,3/6/2012 RE Oh, I thought it's off sources or something. If you tested it, then it's probably true. I'll revert it. -- 19:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki Changes Hello. I am not the best with mediawiki coding. You might want to contact the best knowledgeable with mediawiki coding, admin here, NeonSpotlight. 23:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :No, I don't know what to do about the slideshow problem, and Neon might be able to be of better assistance with that issue, than me. 00:02, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not that I'm waiting for someone else to solve what is broken. It's that I don't know what to do. What exactly am I reverting and where? 04:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Inpursuit, What server do you play on? SilentGatekeeper (talk) 13:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Teemo Camouflage Hey, I'm the guy who's been changing Teemo's Camouflage description. Apparently, if you have the Improved Recall mastery, he can restealth during recall. I think this is a bug... 07:34, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Remiko Elliot User Blog: Cyphers Online Alright, I'm going to cut to the chase: User Blog Policy states that blogs here need to be explicitly related to League or the Wiki. Your review on an Cyphers Online, a 3rd person Action RPG with DotA's objectives, barely meets those conditions. Therefore, you have until the 31st to rewrite that blog post to make it more relevant to League, or I will be forced to delete it. LionsLight (talk) 08:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) : I'm sure you can think of something, like explain those gameplay objectives in the first couple paragraphs, that you have 3 lanes of minions trying to push down structures. The acid test is that if someone can read your post and instantly know how it relates to League, then it's safe. I'm trying to help you here, because I can tell you've put some effort into that post. LionsLight (talk) 08:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) javar's voice hellow, i wanna know how u get the voice of jarvan's ulti, i want to download it and using for my sms ringtone, thats all, ty have good day Nice catch I took care of that report. It was a good catch. Thank you. --DocTanner (talk) 09:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC)